The Truth Demon
by fanficpremium
Summary: In the early third season, a truth demon forces the gang to be honest with each other, a comical story, reviews appreciated.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction:  
The Truth Demon.  
  
Rated PG for moderate sexual situations, language, mild terror, some scary moments, and moderate violence.  
  
Genres: Humor/General/Horror.  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters owned by FOX, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc.  
  
Set during the Third Season of the Show before Lovers' Walk.  
  
(Scene: Library, Sunnydale High School, Buffy, Oz, Willow, Giles, Cordelia & Xander are sitting at the table.)  
  
Willow: OK, what exactly do we have here? Giles: Apparently after Spike left he left a large void in the vampire system. Oz: No big bad. Giles: Exactly, no vampire has really caused much trouble in a consistent, threatening manner. Xander: Let me get this straight, we have a problem because Angel is all goody-2-shoes again and we haven't seen Spike since you sent Angel to hell? Willow: I think I understand, there hasn't been much activity in a sadistic, vampiric fashion so now the vamps & planning something big. Buffy: Angel provided me with information last night. Xander: Are you sure that's all he provided you with? Buffy: Xander be serious. Anyway he told me the vampires. Xander: Including himself. Buffy (frowning at Xander): Are planning to bring in something different. Oz: Not vampiric. Buffy: Yes, they're planning to bring in something that will tear us, the only vampire, ugly demon fighting force in Sunnydale, apart, allowing the Hellmouth to be opened. (Spike walks in, Angel shortly after) Spike: Well hello there love! Angel: Sorry Buff couldn't catch him. (Buffy eyes him, as she knows that's what Angelus called her), oh sorry, I mean Buffy. Spike: Well what diabolical scheme are you kids solving now? Xander: What the hell are you doing here? Spike: Oh just thought I'd drop by and visit (walks over to Willow), hey love, you bloody computer whiz bitch, wanna come to daddy? (Angel starts Spike) Spike: I can see I'm not welcome you bloody soul-contaminated trash. (Punches Angel back and leaves) (Medium sized Blue demon appears) Blue Demon: Hey fellas! Giles (holding crossbow): What are you? Blue Demon: Why I'm the truth demon! And I'm gonna tear you apart. Buffy: Oh yeah and how are you gonna do THAT? Truth Demon: Have you been honest to each other? (The gang share awkward looks) Or should I make you be honest to each other? Angel (tries punching demon): Ouch! Truth Demon: The only way you'll defeat me is to defeat my spell. Xander: Oh I'm feeling it, the spell has overcome me. WHAT SPELL YOU CREEP? I mean what spell sir, demon sir? Truth Demon: What gave you the courage to say that? (Spike walks in) Spike: Hey you big bloody demon, I'm the bad guy. No I'm not the bad guy around here, what made me say that? (Demon disappears) Angel: He's put a truth spell on us. I love you Buffy. Buffy: Now I know he means it! Angel: But I find Cordelia over here more attractive. Buffy: What? Are you kidding me. Spike: I despise you Slayer. Buffy: I believed you before Spike, so kill me already! Spike: But I love you! No, I HATE YOU! No, I love you! Willow: Honestly Buffy, did you ever feel for me? Buffy: Oh yes I did, no I didn't, oh what am I saying (grabs Willow, clears table and starts kissing her, they drop on the table) Buffy: I love you Willow! Willow: I don't, I just find you attractive. Xander: Thank you Truth Demon! Oz: Yeah, this IS kinda cool, HEY, what am I saying? That's my girl you're kissing Buffy. (Pulls Willow away from Buffy) Giles: It was enjoyable while it lasted, I mean that was not entertaining for a middle-aged man. Xander: I kissed Willow! Cordelia: WHAT? You're dead Xander! You're officially dumped. Oz: I can't blame you, she's really hot! What the heck am I saying? (Punches Xander) Oz: I have a thing for Buffy. Spike: I love her, I hate her, I love her, I hate her. Angel: You love Willow? You love Willow? Giles: FOCUS! How do we defeat this demon? Buffy: Tell a really big lie? No, that won't work. Giles: Wait a second, if this demon has put a truth spell on us and we think of a wrong way to defeat it, it'll be a lie. All we have to do is tell the truth! Buffy: We defeat it by telling the truth. Cordelia: I sorta think Angel's hot. (Big flash of light and the scoobies forget everything)  
  
Giles: OK, where were we?  
  
The End 


End file.
